


Деревянный – и тупой как дерево

by rrrNightingale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrNightingale/pseuds/rrrNightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Позднее всю ответственность за недостаток навыков практического колдовства Мерлин будет возлагать на кровожадное общество, которое в мгновение ока расправилось бы с ним за малейший признак использования магии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Деревянный – и тупой как дерево

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Made of Wood, and Evidently Stupid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/178200) by vail_kagami. 



> Бета автора: nightrider101  
> Бета переводчика: Skylark  
> Дисклеймер: Права на сериал и героев у BBC, материальная выгода не извлекается.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Большое спасибо Скай за отбетку и бесценные комментарии, а также Черничные_ночи за фандомное вдохновение!  
> Перевод сделан в 2012 году.

Позднее всю ответственность за недостаток навыков практического колдовства Мерлин будет возлагать на кровожадное общество, которое в мгновение ока расправилось бы с ним за малейший признак использования магии. В конце концов, как он должен был научиться? Тогда это показалось хорошей идеей.

Даже отличной.

Когда он бежал по лесу за остальными участниками охоты, то во всем обвинял Артура. Что сапоги испачкались, ноги промокли, руки замерзли, а дыхание сбилось. Винил Артура, потому что его королевской задницеприспичило в очередной раз отправиться на охоту, несмотря на паршивую погоду и тот факт, что свободное время можно было бы провести с куда большим комфортом.

В качестве альтернативы Мерлин мог обвинить Мерсийскую делегацию, которая задержалась с прибытием в Камелот и предоставила Артуру внеплановый выходной, или короля, который так воспитал сына, что тот понятия не имел, чем себя занять, когда не надо исполнять официальные обязанности или сражаться с монстрами. По убеждению Мерлина, именно это и было причиной страсти Артура к охоте — она походила на то, чем он и так занимался целыми днями, и была единственным развлечением, которое ему показали. (Возможно, по той же причине.)

Впрочем, Мерлин предпочитал винить Артура, потому что это было его любимым занятием.

Итак, промокший, замерзший, совершенно запыхавшийся, глубоко обиженный на принца, вытащившего его на улицу в этот промозглый день, Мерлин бежал вслед за остальными — причем все они почему-то бегали лучше, чем он. Даже те, на ком были кольчуги и доспехи. Тут Мерлин в очередной раз подивился, в чем был смысл переодевания Артура в темную и практичную охотничью одежду, если его сопровождает толпа мужчин в клацающих доспехах и  _ярко_ _-красных плащах?_

Хотя жаловаться он не собирался, потому что втайне ему очень нравился охотничий костюм Артура.

Еще один удивительный факт, над которым успел поразмышлять на досуге молодой маг, заключался в том, что при спасении Артура ему не составляло никакого труда бежать так быстро и долго, как было нужно. Но стоило оказаться в очередном бессмысленном походе в лес, Мерлин обнаруживался в арьергарде, еле волоча ноги за группой рыцарей, которые к тому же еще и спихивали ему все свое снаряжение, считая неумелым слабаком.

Обычно охота была интереснее, потому что обычно они столько не бегали. Но сейчас, когда они шли по следу, пытаясь кого-нибудь выследить и прикончить, прежде чем этот кто-то успеет скрыться, бег был неизбежен. Очень много бега.

Артур трусил впереди группы (Мерлин видел его лишь изредка, когда стена красных плащей перед ним расступалась) и не проявлял никаких признаков усталости. Мерлин, напротив, был в нескольких шагах от падения, больше не в состоянии поднимать ноги. Тогда-то у него и возникла блестящая идея.

Зачем тратить силы на бег, если магия может поработать за него?

Это было рискованно, однако такой риск легко оправдывался. Вдруг, к примеру, из-за деревьев выскочит ужасный магический зверь (что, надо заметить, частенько случается) — Мерлин никак не сможет защитить своего будущего короля, если будет валяться на земле, пытаясь отдышаться. К тому же, все остальные находятся впереди, никто на него не смотрит и, следовательно, не заметит, как шевелятся его губы, произнося волшебные слова, а звук голоса будет заглушен шумом их шагов и лязгом доспехов.

Найти правильную магическую формулу, чтобы заставить сапоги бежать самостоятельно, было не сложно. Волшебство Мерлина не всегда работало без правильных заклинаний, однако он обнаружил, что, когда дело касалось простых задач вроде этой, было не слишком трудно изобрести какое-нибудь заклинание самому.

Сейчас, как обычно, слова будто сами возникли у него в сознании, оставалось просто произнести их.

Так он и сделал.

Секундой позже Мерлин не смог сдержать удивленный вскрик, когда его правую ногу дернули вперед, не дав времени, чтобы переместились остальные части тела. Широко раскинув руки, чтобы удержать равновесие, он побросал все, что нес, но потом другую ногу выдернули из-под него, и борьба за равновесие была проиграна.

Его непрекращающиеся взвизгивания наконец привлекли внимание рыцарей (и Артура — о, ему _никогда_ не искупить этого!), которые повернулись посмотреть с выражением полного замешательства на лицах, как Мерлин проделал несколько неуклюжих широких и стремительных шагов, роняя снаряжение во всех направлениях, прежде чем его туловище окончательно прекратило попытки успевать за ногами. Он упал бы на спину, но избежал этого благодаря очередному энергичному шагу своих сапог, который бросил его вперед, так что Мерлин приземлился лицом вниз — и на приличной скорости. И продолжил спускаться по склону, потому что сапоги упрямо бежали по прямой, не пытаясь придерживаться тропинки. В результате он кубарем покатился вниз, что выглядело, как ему представлялось, довольно зрелищно, прежде чем наконец не остановился на раздавленных остатках заплечного мешка.

Примерно секунду он считал, что опасность миновала.

Потом ноги дернулись, потому что сапоги продолжали двигаться. Они яростно брыкались в воздухе в поиске точки опоры, а коснувшись твердой почвы, попытались пуститься бегом, в то время как остальная часть его тела лежала на земле. Лодыжки довольно неприятно подвернулись, но Мерлин едва заметил мелькнувшую боль, покуда его мысли были заняты тем, как абсолютно  _глупо_  он выглядел на глазах у всех — и Артура.

Теперь движение значительно замедлилось, но продолжалось. Рубашка задралась, и его волочило прямо по мокрым листьям, устилавшим землю. На верху холма Мерлин видел рыцарей, которые наблюдали, как его тащит все дальше и дальше к колючим кустам…

Не было никакого способа прекратить это. Даже если бы Мерлину и пришли в голову нужные слова — а прямо сейчас его разум был весьма неудачно пуст, — он не смог произнести их перед всеми. Было бы слегка подозрительно, если бы он прокричал непонятную бессвязную фразу, и его явно пр **о** клятые сапоги остановились. О, нет. Даже Мерлин понимал, насколько это плохая идея.

Пр **о** клятые сапоги прервали эту мысль, возвращая его к реальности.

Тогда, учитывая отсутствие выбора, Мерлин сделал единственное, что могло его спасти.

— Кто-нибудь, помогите! — закричал он панически (что не было полностью наигранно). — Мои сапоги прокляли!

Сапоги лягнули воздух в качестве подтверждения.

Наверху Артур рявкнул рыцарям приказ, прежде чем прыгнуть к Мерлину. Рыцари последовали за ним и выстроились вокруг с обнаженными мечами, готовые защитить их от любого злого колдуна, который может появиться, тогда как Артур вступил в доблестное сражение с ногами Мерлина. Он получил несколько ударов от правой, прежде чем смог стянуть левый сапог, и Мерлин уже знал, что потом ему предстоит за это расплачиваться. Впрочем, прямо сейчас его интересовало только то, что он был наполовину освобожден, и ему даже было все равно, что смотрелся он теперь вдвое глупее. По крайней мере, рыцари больше на него не пялились. Они настороженно вглядывались между деревьев, и Мерлин мог бы почувствовать себя виноватым за то, что напугал всех, не будь всеобщее спокойствие последним в списке его насущных проблем.

Артуру пришлось захватить вырывающуюся ногу Мерлина между бедрами и обеими руками сорвать сапог. Когда это удалось, принц едва не свалился, чудом избежав приземления на Мерлина. Впрочем, возможно, лучше бы Артур все-таки упал, чтобы Мерлину не пришлось наблюдать, как вышеупомянутый сапог присоединяется к своему нетерпеливо подпрыгивающему собрату и они вместе — без него — отправляются в чащу.

Артур мгновенно обнажил меч, чтобы присоединиться к остальным в обороне против злого волшебника. Тем временем злой волшебник поднялся, морщась от того, как его босые ноги утопают в холодной, влажной земле.

— Мы немедленно возвращаемся в замок, — приказал Артур. — Небезопасно оставаться здесь, когда маг поблизости, или охотиться на него без подготовки.

— Эм, — осмелился заметить Мерлин. — Не думаю, что он слишком опасен. В конце концов, он мог бы всех нас убить, но только заклял мои сапоги, чтобы выставить меня дураком.

«Ты и есть дурак», — как будто прошептали ему мокрые, холодные ноги. — «Так что заткнись! Нам холодно, сыро, и мы хотим домой».

Артур даже не потрудился удостоить его уничтожающим взглядом, просто бросил через плечо:

— Не знал, что тебе для этого нужно заклинание.

«Не нужно, но очень помогает», — подумал Мерлин, мудро промолчав.

Они быстро отправились к замку, рыцари и Артур были крайне напряжены и подпрыгивали от каждой хрустнувшей под ногами ветки. Мерлин, между тем, обдумывал, не будет ли перебором попросить о небольшой передышке, чтобы присмотреть подходящее дерево и побиться о него головой.

***

До замка добрались без происшествий. Оказавшись за городскими стенами, перво-наперво Артур отослал Мерлина домой за новой обувью — и чтобы Гаюс позаботился о многочисленных порезах, на которые жаловался этот идиот. (Артур был уверен, что все не так плохо, как говорил Мерлин. Если верить словам слуги, половина пальцев отмерзла по дороге, но он явно преувеличивал: все пальцы были по-прежнему на месте и всего-то слегка посинели. Артур знал — он проверил. Дважды.)

Предстояло еще два абсолютно неминуемых дела. И если одного из них Артур ждал с нетерпением, то другое было куда менее приятным, но срочным делом государственной важности. Поэтому принц собрался с силами и отправился исполнять то, что долг и необходимость приказывали ему сделать незамедлительно: сообщить о происшествии отцу.

Как бы ему хотелось вообще этого избежать!

Разговор, когда пришло его время, получился в точности таким, как представлял Артур. Только заслышав слово «колдун», король настоял на том, что Артур должен возглавить отряд и обнаружить его. Аргумент, что волшебник, о котором шла речь, вероятно, был безобидным идиотом, Артур в конце концов даже не стал приводить — он прекрасно знал, что отец мог на это ответить.

За время аудиенции стемнело, и Артур был отпущен к себе с приказом выступить с рыцарями на рассвете и не возвращаться, пока не получат этого колдуна в цепях или, как вариант, его голову на копье — в этом вопросе Утер проявил гибкость.

Поручив подготовку к походу двум сопровождавшим его рыцарям, Артур наконец-то смог приступить к самой приятной миссии. Он бы предпочел разделаться с этим до разговора с отцом, но не успел. И хотя выдержки Артуру было не занимать — а общество короля всегда отлично помогало держать себя в руках, — он все равно чрезвычайно злился на Мерлина за то, что попал в эту дурацкую ситуацию.

Артур поспешил в свои покои, однако не слишком быстро, чтобы не казалось, будто он действительно торопится. Выражение его лица оставалось абсолютно серьезным, как и надлежало с учетом нависшей над Камелотом магической угрозы, пока инцидент в лесу раз за разом проигрывался перед его мысленным взором.

Заперев за собой дверь, Артур упал на кровать и зарылся лицом в подушку, чтобы заглушить смех.

***

Как только Мерлин остался в одиночестве, он пошел обратно к опушке и послал возвращающее заклинание своим сапогам. Поскольку заклинание он изобрел только что, а сапоги убежали довольно далеко и, может, упали со скалы в реку, он не мог определить, сработало ли оно. Юноша все же решил испытать удачу — обуви у него было не много.

Слава богу, когда Мерлин вернулся, Гаюса дома не было. Но, увы, лекарь пришел прежде, чем молодой маг нашел, где спрятаться. Естественно, он уже слышал о колдуне, из-за которого, по слухам, и запретили покидать город. И естественно, зайдя в дом, Гаюс первым делом поинтересовался, не известно ли Мерлину что-нибудь об этом (в той уникальной манере, которая в действительности значила: «Я знаю, что это был ты, и не отпирайся; даже если будешь отрицать, я все равно знаю, что это твоих рук дело. И не одобряю!».

Поэтому Мерлин рассказал ему о произошедшем, попутно выяснив, что нет способа сделать эту историю более героической, драматической или хотя бы менее жалкой.

Когда пришли сказать, что Мерлин должен сопровождать принца и его рыцарей на рассвете в поиске и поимке колдуна, Гаюс просто фыркнул и отправился спать. Это лучше любых слов объяснило, что свои ошибки надо исправлять самому.

Для юного волшебника ночь пролетела быстро. Он выскользнул из города задолго до рассвета, несмотря на холод намереваясь дождаться возвращения сапог. Ждать пришлось долго. Так долго, что он едва не опоздал к отправлению охотников за колдуном, потому что сапоги прибыли в плачевном состоянии. После попытки найти их под слоем налипшей грязи Мерлин решил еще раз применить к ним магию в безопасности своего жилища и очистил так хорошо, что они выглядели, будто он никогда и не носил их. К сожалению, Гаюс это заметил.

День только начался, а Мерлин уже мог сказать, что он будет ничуть не лучше, чем вчерашний.

— Не понимаю, зачем я вам нужен, — жаловался он, когда отряд пробирался по еще довольно темному лесу. — Я не умею сражаться. Я вам ничем не пригожусь.

И его постель, безусловно, чувствовала себя одинокой и покинутой, ведь он так долго отсутствовал, да еще и без предупреждения. Возможно, она решила, что у него роман с чужой постелью, и ревновала. Это бы объяснило, почему она в последнее время стала так скрипеть. (Это могло объясняться и ее возрастом, но Мерлин предпочитал теорию с ревностью, ведь действительно существовала постель, в которой он хотел бы проводить ночи, — и он даже не чувствовал угрызений совести.)

— Разве это не очевидно? — спросил Артур. — В прошлый раз колдун напал на тебя. Только на тебя.

Мерлин обдумал это.

— Так я приманка, — осознал он. — Отлично. Рад вам услужить, ваше высочество!

Понимание, что его жизни абсолютно ничего не угрожает, не помешало Мерлину обидеться.

— О, не беспокойся на этот счет, — сказал Артур довольно убедительно. — Я собираюсь защитить тебя.

— Как мило.

Заявление Артура прозвучало бы еще лучше, если бы сопровождалось его коронной ухмылкой, говорящей: «Ты же бесполезная девица, Мерлин, которой в защитники нужен я — храбрый принц на белом коне». (Артуру такая ухмылка отлично удавалась даже без коня.)

— И как же ты собираешься защитить меня от магии? В прошлый раз мы даже не видели этого волшебника. Как ты будешь сражаться с чем-то невидимым, что может напасть издалека?

Они отстали от остальных рыцарей, и Мерлин заметил, что Артур впервые выглядит слишком расслабленным для того, кто участвует в возможно смертельно опасном походе. Раньше, когда Мерлин пытался придумать, как остановить поиски, прежде чем каждое дерево в лесу будет срублено и сожжено, в целях ликвидации потенциальных укрытий, это как-то ускользнуло от его внимания.

— Мерлин, — сказал принц, обхватив плечи слуги рукой. — Я совершенно уверен, что ни тебе, ни кому-либо из нас нечего бояться этого волшебника.

— О? — Мерлин не стал уклоняться от прикосновения. — И почему это?

— Потому что ясно как день, что этот колдун — идиот. — Артур позволил своей руке соскользнуть, и, пока он не смотрел на Мерлина, тот отлично слышал по тону, что Артур закатил глаза. — Не знаю, чего он пытался добиться, когда заклял твои сапоги, но уж точно не заставить тебя скакать, словно пьяный осел — как бы занимательно это ни было… Так что я бы сказал, что он совершенно некомпетентный. Некомпетентный, глупый и никуда не годный, неспособный выполнить даже простейшую задачу, не выставив себя дураком. Разве ты не согласен?

Нет, Мерлин совсем не был согласен. Множество заклинаний удавалось ему превосходно, большинство из них спасали Артуру жизнь, и он уже готов был обратить на это внимание, когда слова Артура наконец до него дошли.

— Эээ… — сказал он. И потом: — Ты знаешь, я…

— Я ничего не знаю, — раздраженно прервал Артур, и столь резкая перемена его настроения заставила Мерлина отскочить на шаг. — Я только знаю, что поблизости есть глупый, но вполне реальный волшебник и что каждая собака об этом тоже знает, а следовательно, мы не можем вернуться в город, не предъявив труп колдуна, иначе мой отец никогда не успокоится. Ты это понимаешь?

Мерлин промолчал, уставившись на свои сапоги. Наполированные, безупречные, хоть и немного запылившиеся, сапоги.

Артур тоже посмотрел вниз.

— Вижу, ты нашел новую обувь, — сказал он снова совершенно нейтральным тоном.

Мерлин потерялся с ответом.

— Выбирать пришлось между тем, чтобы купить новую или одолжить у Гаюса.

— Они очень похожи на твои старые сапоги.

Для того, кто ничего не знает, Артур был неожиданно проницателен. Мерлин не стал комментировать это, а выдал слегка смущенное:

— Не знал, что ты так много внимания уделяешь моим ногам.

— Иногда ноги — желанная альтернатива твоему лицу.

— Например, сейчас? С моим лицом что-то не так? Потому что на ноги ты уставился очень пристально.

Артур вздохнул со смесью раздражения и досады.

— С твоим лицом все настолько не так, что я не знаю, с чего начать, Мерлин. Одна из проблем в том, что оно по-прежнему поблизости. Я догадался, потому что твоя голова все еще разговаривает со мной.

— Мои ноги перед тобой тоже могут служить подсказкой, — сказал Мерлин, задумавшись, не лишат ли его в самом ближайшем будущем головы.

— Знаешь, это очень даже справедливо, что тебе нужно сопровождать нас. В конце концов, по твоей вине мы здесь. Если бы на тебя не напали, ничего бы этого не понадобилось.

— Если бы ты не бежал так быстро, на меня бы не напали.

Мерлин все еще не понимал, к чему ведет принц, даже когда Артур бросил на него многострадальный взгляд.

— Не знаю, как это случилось, Мерлин, но я каким-то образом привык к твоему присутствию. Более того, я бы даже сказал, что ты мне нравишься. Поэтому я чувствую необходимость заметить, что твоя последняя фраза абсолютно бессмысленна.

— Точно.

Мерлин решил помалкивать, пока не разберется, что от него сейчас ожидается. Артур вечно чего-то от него ждет.

— Я взял тебя с собой потому, что ты — наша лучшая надежда выманить волшебника.

— …да?

Вот сейчас ему явно нужно что-то сделать. Мерлин моргнул.

Артур закатил глаза.

— Ну, идешь ты или нет? Вымани его, идиот!

— Но Артур, ведь нет ника…

— Я рассчитываю на тебя, Мерлин. Иначе нам придется спать среди деревьев очень долго.

С этими словами Артур прибавил шаг и догнал своих рыцарей, а Мерлин остался в одиночестве, все еще моргая.

В конечном счете, он вздохнул и исчез в подлеске, чтобы найти и сразить колдуна.

***

— В итоге, волшебник уничтожил сам себя. Не осталось ничего, кроме обгоревшего тела.

Король выглядел не убежденным.

— Тогда откуда ты знаешь, что это был именно он, а не очередная его жертва?

— Потому что труп, который мы обнаружили, был не совсем человеческим. Он имел человеческую форму, но не состоял из плоти и крови. — Выражение лица Артура, насколько Мерлин мог видеть, оставалось профессионально пустым. — Кожа больше походила на… — тут он впервые немного замялся, — …древесину.

Утер хмуро взглянул на него, и на Мерлина, и на всех остальных в зале.

— _Древесину?_

— Он сильно обгорел, но это определенно была не плоть, — объяснил Артур, стоявший рядом со столом, под которым Мерлин мечтал спрятаться прямо сейчас. — Он обратился в пыль, когда мы попытались поднять его с земли.

— И ты полагаешь, волшебник сделал это с собой сам? Почему?

— Откуда мне знать. Может, он просто был глупым. Кроме возможности, что его атаковал другой колдун, это единственное объяснение, которое приходит мне в голову.

Недоверчиво прищурившись, король покачал головой.

— Обыщите завтра лес еще раз, посмотрите, нет ли следов другого практикующего магию. Запрет на выезд из города сохранится, пока мы не будем уверены, что лес снова безопасен.

На этом обсуждение закончилось. Мерлин поспешил за Артуром, который широкими шагами направился в свою комнату. Избавившись от присутствия короля, он наконец снова смог дышать.

— Атаковал другой волшебник? Тебе  _обязательно_  надо было так говорить, да? — Мерлин едва дождался, пока дверь за ними захлопнется. — Теперь все будут заперты в городе еще дольше, не считая нас, которым посчастливится снова побегать по лесам.

— Я бы оценил, если бы ты прекратил считать моего отца идиотом, который не способен прийти к такому выводу сам, — рявкнул Артур в ответ. — В самом деле, Мерлин: дерево? _Деревянный_  волшебник?

Разговор обещал быть сложным, учитывая все то, чего, как продолжал настаивать Артур, он не знал.

— Ну, он был явно волшебным и удобно обратил себя в пепел, прежде чем мы поймали его. Это не самый плохой исход.

— Нет. Некоторые даже сказали бы, что это лучший исход. Особенно те, кто продолжают топить женщин, подозреваемых в использовании магии, потому что ведьмы не тонут. Колдун, сделанный из дерева, будет для них просто воплощением мечты.

Мерлин, уже набравший воздуха для ответа, захлопнул рот. Об этом он не подумал.

Может быть, Артур был прав и он действительно идиот. В конце концов, он сделал все только хуже для таких, как он.

Глядя в пол, Мерлин услышал вздох, но обратил на него внимание, только когда почувствовал подзатыльник, такой легкий, что его почти можно было счесть за взъерошивание волос.

— Не то чтобы раньше им нужно было какое-то подтверждение, — сказал Артур, подходя к кровати и заваливаясь на нее. — В результате, думаю, ничего вообще не изменилось. Давай просто надеяться, что ближайшие дни пройдут без каких-либо магических происшествий, и все очень скоро придет в норму.

Если бы Мерлин не знал лучше, он мог подумать, что принц пытается его утешить. Что было удивительно, потому что Артур Пендрагон никогда никого не утешал.

Как ни странно, это работало.

— Уверен, что ничего необычного не случится, — пообещал Мерлин. — Так, я тебе, гм, ни для чего не требуюсь? — «Например, для сожжения на костре?» Мерлин не сказал этого вслух, потому что он знал, что Артур не поступит с ним так, но это было бы таким хорошим способом начать разговор, который Мерлину был отчаянно нужен.

Тот самый, которого Артур, видимо, был твердо нацелен избегать.

— Нет. Иди спать. Уже поздно, а завтра тебе придется рано вставать. Снова.

Он откинулся, закрывая глаза рукой от усталости.

— Да, сир. — Мерлин несчастно вздохнул. Он повернулся, и закрытая дверь была похожа на врага. — Не забудь снять перед сном сапоги.

В затылок врезалась подушка. Мерлин подобрал ее.

— И она тебе тоже понадобится.

Артур застонал.

— Ты еще тут! Вот уж не знал, что ты так мечтаешь помочь мне раздеться.

— Это смысл всей моей жизни, — сухо заметил Мерлин. А потом добавил: — Моя постель считает, что у меня интрижка.

Артур моргнул.

— Потому что меня часто нет, — объяснил Мерлин.

— Ты чудной.

— О да. Наконец-то ты догадался.

Начался дождь. Мерлин услышал, как капли стучат по подоконнику.

— Ты меня за это уволишь?

Он изловчился не задерживать дыхание, пока ждал ответ.

— Я же тебя до сих пор не уволил, так? — Артур немного подумал. — Не надолго, я имею в виду.

— Да, но тогда ты, может быть, еще не знал, насколько я странный.

— Ты — Мерлин, — сказал Артур, и в этом, без сомнения, была какая-то правда. Мерлин не совсем понимал, что за правда это была и отличалась ли его правда от правды Артура, но ему неожиданно стало теплее в холодной комнате. — Это нисколько не изменилось, и это все, что мне нужно знать о тебе.

Искушение схватить и поцеловать принца было сильным. Вместо этого Мерлин широко и счастливо улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Артур.

Артур поднял бровь:

— За что?

— Ну, за, ты знаешь. То, что ты это ты. — Мерлин пожал плечами. — И все такое.

Последовал смешок.

— Завтра ты меня благодарить не будешь, если снова опоздаешь. А теперь выметайся. Я устал.

Мерлин уже успел открыть дверь, когда Артур окликнул:

— И верни мне эту чертову подушку!


End file.
